


Do Me A Favor

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Slipping Away (Random One Shots) [7]
Category: Marilyn Manson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Manson is bored after a show and asks his assistant Judd for a favor. What will a simple favor get these two into?





	Do Me A Favor

The crew was breaking down the stage, the show was great, everyone was buzzing from the adrenaline. The band had retreated to their respective areas and Marilyn was bored. Johnny was busy and had said he'd call him later. 

He decided to find something to do. "Hey Juddly, wanna do me a favor?" Judd looked at Manson kinda skeptically, ready to reprimand him and walk away, as he often had to do. Being Manson's assistant, if that's even what he could be called was more often like being his father, and his best friend. He had keep him out of trouble and keep him entertained, thus keeping him out of trouble. It was a hard job, but he did love his job. He loved Manson, to be honest, he'd grown to love him, he looked up to him, he admired things about it. There were things he was annoyed about, but he let those go. He had a feeling this was going to be one of those times. He sighed and rolled his eyes. The smirk on Manson's face told him two things, he's bored and you're about to entertain him. He's up to something. 

"What are you up too Manson?" Judd asked flatly, wrapping up a power chord.

Manson scoffed. "Why do I have to be up to something to ask you a question?"

Judd stopped what he was doing, crossed his arms and stared at him. "Brian. Yes Brian. I have known you for a long time now. I can tell by your demeanor that you're up to something. You're bored. Grab some shit and help breakdown."

Brian crinkled his brow at him. He was just in a pair of sweats and a tank top now having gone and showered off straight from the show.  "Fine. I'll help, just so you won't bitch later." He picked up some other chords and started wrapping them. A few hours later and a few bad jokes later the crew had finished up and Manson had retired to his bus. 

He was lounging on the couch by himself waiting for everyone else when someone knocked. "Yo? Whose it?" 

"Judd."

"The fuck you knocking for, come in."

"Dude, there is never any telling what the fuck you might be doing in here. So. Anyway, what did you need earlier?"

Brian sat up and grinned at him. "I just wanted you to suck my dick."

 

"Man stop playing. You know I'd be the best you ever had! For real do you need something?"

Brian thought for a second. This started as a joke, but he wondered how far could it go for real? Worst case he got a blow job, Johnny was across the ocean, they had an understanding and he needed to get laid. 

"What if I wasn't playing?"

"Are you drunk? Don't fuck with me."

"I'm not. Dude, I don't trust groupies, and my fuck buddies aren't available at the present moment. I mean I was joking, but the look on your face make me not want to be joking."

Judd looked at him skeptically but walked over next to him and sat down. "Does my job have any thing to do with it?"

Brian almost looked offended, he hadn't even thought of that. He actually considered him a friend, not just someone hired to spend time with him. Judd's small muscular body, was doing it for him right then though, he'd already planted the seed in his head, judging by the state of Judd's gym shorts he didn't seem to hate the idea. "No. It has nothing to do with that. Regardless. It was just an idea that came to me and I ran with it. Fully prepared to back out." He spoke in a hushed tone, Judd's face noticeably closer to his. 

"If I don't back out?" Judd finished his sentence, crashing his lips onto the other mans, his arms wrapping around his neck quickly pulling him in as if he'd been waiting for this moment to happen, and didn't want to let go. He didn't let go until they had to breath and they sat there panting, breathing hot onto one another, planting kisses onto the other wherever they could find flesh, until Brian had pulled the smaller man into his lap.

He pulled back, smirking at the other man. " Go lock the door." He breathed out, wanting him to have to come back to him. Judd stood and adjusted himself in his shorts and his cheeks flushed a bright shade of red when he saw the door was indeed not locked and anyone could have opened it. He blushed even more when he saw how calm Manson looked compared to how he felt. He locked the door quickly and walked back over to him at first he started to sit back beside him, but Manson patted his leg, and grabbed his arm pulling him back into his lap. 

"Just pick up where you left me." Manson cooed wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him close and rubbing the other hand on his thigh. "Is this okay? You're trembling."

Judd blinked at him and then smiled. "I'm good. I just freaked a little cause the door was unlocked. And I'm about fuck my boss. Ya know there's that." 

Brian chuckled. And pulled him into another kiss. "Don't have to do anything you don't want too. And you ain't fuckin your boss, your boss is fuckin you, there's a difference. Trust me. Also there's no fuckin if you just suck my dick." He whispered while peppering kisses, and giggling. 

"But What bout me?" Judd pouted trying to be funny, but it actually turned out to be cute and stirred something else deep inside of him. He put his hands on both the boys hips and pressed him into him, gaining some much needed friction for himself, but earning a moan from the other. 

"Well, be good for me and I'll take care of you too. No pouting." Brian took his poked out lip between his teeth and bit down, just enough to pull it into his own mouth and suck. Earning another moan from the boy in his lap. He kept his hands on his hips, and rolled his own just so, gaining a small bit of friction, but earning stifled moans from the other, he could see his cock clearly hard throbbing through his loose gym shorts. Every roll of his hips, nip of his teeth on exposed flesh he saw it jump. He'd become putty in his hands. What started out as looking for a blow job was now looking very different. 

"I'll be good, please, stop teasing. I'm ready now." He practically whined, jutting his hips against him, grinding himself down in deliberate circles in his hard crotch. Brians breath hitches, he gritted his teeth and growled out long low at the sweet friction his boy was giving him. He grabbed his hips and pulled him up, looking him in the eye. "What are you ready for?"

"You. Do I have to suck you off? Can you just fuck me please?" 

Brians eyes went wide at the request he wanted to make sure he actually knew what he was asking for.  
"Ask me again. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Brian! If you don't fuck me, after you've gotten me this worked up, I will fucking quit. Is that sure enough for you?"

Brian laughed and moved him delicately from his lap onto the couch. "Yes sir!" He placed a kiss on his lips. "Let's move to back. Also lube is back there."

Judd practically ran to the back room, dropping his shorts and throwing his tank top and hat off along the way, flopping naked onto the bed. "Eager aren't ya?" 

"Psh well yeah, I don't know where you've been, but I've been busy being teased to hell and back. I'm bout to party by myself!" He giggled wrapping a fist around his rehardening cock. 

Brian watched him for a minute, enthralled by the site of his hard little body, his teeth biting his bottom lip, his eyes looking at him desperately as he removed his own clothes. Once he was naked, lube and condom in hand he slapped Judd's hand away from himself. "Having too much fun with out me."

That's when a brief look of panic struck Judd's eyes. Not unnoticed by his current lover. "What was that? You okay?"

"Yeah, just um. Wow. Can I touch you? I don't know what the... I'm lost. I've never been fucked by my boss before!" He added dramatically for humor but he was nervous. 

"Hey, Yeah, here, I'm not gonna just plow into you!" He leaned over now that he was on the bed, and crawled between his legs, pressing their lips together. Once their bodies were knotted back together it didn't take long and Judd was thrusting his hips against him, whining for friction, arms wrapped tightly around his necks, Brians hands firmly on his hips. 

"Are you ready?"  
Judd nodded.  
"Have you done this before?"  
Judd nodded.  
Brian felt slightly relieved, because he needed to prep him and he hadn't. If he had said no he was going to demand he allow it.  
"Do you want me to prep you?"  
Judd pulled back just slightly. "Put your cock in me!"  
"That wasn't very nice." Brian teased sitting up just enough for rolling the condom on, and adding extra lube, before lining himself up.  
Judd wrapped his legs around Brians waist and pulled him back down. "Please?" He pouted.

Brian did do him the favor of entering him slowly, despite his begging him to "just do it already!"  
Once he was fully inside him he gave him a moment to adjust, when Judd let out a frustrated huff, Brian chuckled and then slammed himself deep inside of him, causing Judd to arch his hips and cry out unexpectedly. Brian placed one hand under the small of his back keeping his hips arched, and the other hand he let roam freely over his body as he moved with in, Judd clung to him as if his very life depended on it. 

Brian wiggled free of the arms around his neck, sitting back on his heels, he kept Judd's hips arched and placed his free hand on the soft between his hips applying light pressure. Judd let out an growl with the next thrust and his eyes rolled back into his head, his arms went limp beside him and his cock jumped. Brian knew he'd hit the spot. He maintained that angle and found a pace that worked for them. Judd was no longer giving verbal cues, just random noises that were meant to be words. A light sheen started to glisten on his body and his breathing took on a new rhythm. Brian was getting close, he saw Judd's balls were drawn close to his body, he wondered if he'd cum untouched. 

He started stuttering, muttering out words Brian finally figured out, he was asking permission to cum. He actually felt bad, he didn't know how long the poor boy had been trying to ask and he just couldn't understand a word he was trying to say. "Cum, yes please cum, I'm so fucking close." 

Judd opened his eyes and looked at Brian, his face looked almost afraid, he moved his hand quickly, as if he were worried he'd take it back. His mouth fell open, as he looked at Brians face above him, and his head shot back onto the bed involuntarily, both his fists white knuckles the sheets on the bed, as his body convulsed from the orgasm that wracked through his body without further warning. Ripping through him, his muscles spasmed violently around the cock inside of him, pulling him over the edge of orgasm as well. Both of them moaning and growling unexpectedly from the sensations ripping throughout their bodies. Judd's body continued to shudder as he lay there catching his breath, refusing to let Brian pull out from fear of over sensitivity.

"I've never ever came like that. I didn't know it was about to happen. Like I thought I was close but..."he shook his head trying to understand what just happened. 

"I'm soft now, I think it's safe, can I move?" Brian asked awkwardly, before rolling off of him, throwing the condom away. "It's your prostate kid. I didn't know, you hadn't. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. It's an overwhelming feeling, I thought you'd done it before." 

Judd sat up, looking for his shorts hearing his walkie going off. "Don't be sorry. It was amazing. I've had anal sex before, I've never experienced that. I wouldn't hate doing it again. Not that I expect you to fuck me again, or whatever, just that now I have fucking expectations."

Brian tossed him his clothes hearing someone calling the kid over the speaker on the walkie. The thing had been going off for the duration of the time they'd been on the bus together. "What if I wanted too?"  They finished dressing, and he walked with him to the front of the bus. 

"I mean I'm not likely to say no. If that's what you're wondering." Judd laughed stealing another kiss, trying to steady his feet before he walked off the bus.  
"They are gonna know I was fucking someone. I can't even walk." 

"Just pretend to be drinking. Whose gonna fire you? The boss?" Brian handed him a beer and kissed him again as someone sounding angry came over the speaker. "How do you live with this thing? Whose idea was this? Not mine!?" Judd shook his head stifling a laugh. This time Brian answered it, rolling his eyes. "He's with me fuckwad. Who is this?" 

"Mike in dock. Need inventory so we can close shop boss. That's all." 

"He's coming. Had to take a shit." Brian grinned his big grin and handed him his walkie. 

"What! You worried the boss gonna be mad about that? Fuck him. What's that guy know anyway!" 

Judd laughed. "Yeah, what's that guy know? Apparently all kinds of shit that's what! Bye you ass! See you later!"


End file.
